


Head Trauma causes Heart Drama

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: This was just a one shot for MOS but I may go back and finish it as a story - let me know what you think.





	Head Trauma causes Heart Drama

Head Trauma causing Heart Drama

Sam squirmed further into the covers. She had not felt this much happiness in a long time. So long that she had almost forgotten what happiness was. She could hear the water running in the bathroom which meant that Jack was already awake and taking a shower. She could go in there and join him but something kept nagging at her. Not enough to diminish her good spirits but enough to cause a flicker of concern. What was it and why couldn’t she hold on to the thought long enough to figure out why it bothered her.  
“Oh well, I don’t care. I have my man, I am in a nice comfy bed and I am happy.” The scientist in Sam tried its best to get her to take notice of the thought but Sam was determined not to allow anything to diminish her good mood. All she could think of was the good time she and Jack had the night before. It had to have been really good as happy as she was. About that time the door opened and her eyes went wide as Jack stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped snuggly around his hips and walked over to where she lay. It dawned on her then that she had nothing on under the covers.  
“Hmm wonder how long it would take me to get the towel off this good-looking specimen” Sam thought to herself. She reached up to snag at the towel but it seemed as if Jack had moved back a couple of inches. Oh, so he wanted to play, did he? Sam pulled herself up a little more on the bed, making sure the sheet stayed with her, and reached out one more time to grab at Jack or the towel, whichever came into hand first. Yet, once again, he seemed to be further away.  
The harder she tried to grab him the further he seemed to get and there it was again. That nagging feeling in the back of her mind. What in Holy Hannah was going on? All she wanted was a good time with her man. Was that too much to ask? Getting exasperated to the point of becoming angry, Sam yanked the sheet from her body and started to rise from the bed. But suddenly she could not move. Her legs seemed as if frozen and no matter how hard she tried to get them off the bed they would not go. And again, the nagging feeling persisted that she gives it some attention.  
Suddenly she notices that Jack is not as clear as he was a few minutes ago, and the towel is no longer present. Instead, Jack is standing by the bed in his Air Force blues, looking as if he had just come from Washington in front of the President instead of having taken a shower to wash off their sweat from love-making. Then suddenly, the bed doesn’t feel as comfy anymore and Sam does not feel as happy any longer. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind has finally made it to the forefront and it all comes crashing down.  
Sam remembers everything. The Jaffa with the staff weapon pointed at Jack. Her running in between the two of them thinking if he shot the thing at least it would be her that caught the blast. Instead the Jaffa had slammed the staff weapon into the back of her head and all she had remembered was slipping into blackness while Jack had held her and commented “What a stupid thing to do, Carter!”  
And with the memory of the event, came the pain and suddenly Sam wished she could let the nagging feeling leave again. Her head did not hurt her as bad when she had not remembered what had happened. Now she saw everything. The infirmary with its white curtains, the IV pump and the needle in her arm, and she saw Janet, Daniel and Teal’c. She and Jack were not alone. She was not in her own bed naked and him standing in front of her with nothing on but a towel, beads of water running down his silver haired chest to collect at the towels edge. Nope, none of that had happened. It was a stupid illusion from a stupid head trauma. And now she had an even bigger problem than just head trauma.  
How was she going to tell Janet that she was on wet sheets and they were not wet from her having an accident? Looking at the man that had caused her to wet her sheets, she wished for a minute that her illusion had been real – had really taken place. Would he have wanted the same thing? She turned her face to keep the embarrassment from being seen by him. Would Jack ever know that having “head trauma” had caused her to fall in love even deeper with him?


End file.
